A Girl
by csiwholocked33
Summary: FEMMESLASH. Watching the unconscious sway of her hips as she walked quickly down the hallway towards the layout room, Wendy couldn't help but wonder if Catherine was aware of how magnetically attractive she was.
1. her soul a deep-wave pearl

"Hey, Wendy?" At the familiarly sensual voice coming from the doorway to her lab, the DNA tech looked up immediately, rearranging her features into her prettiest casual smile.

"Yeah?" She answered brightly, her eyes meeting Catherine's gorgeous blue ones.

"Could you get me those test results ASAP on the Morgan case?" I pivoted quickly around to grab the folder on the shelf behind me.

"Already done!" I smiled as I handed it to her. Like every other shade of the emotional spectrum Wendy had ever seen grace Catherine Willows' lovely face, relief looked good on her.

"Oh thank God, there's such a backlog—what with Hodges and Warrick and Nicky all out sick—thank you so much, Wendy." She gave one of her trademark radiant smile smirks. Per usual, I felt my insides melt under the blonde's sparkling gaze.

"No problem Ca—Ms. Willows," I answered politely.

"Oh, call me Cath honey, really." She chuckled and ran an errant hand down my arm comfortably. That was another thing I loved about Catherine; she was so friendly and confident around everyone in the lab, from super awkward Super Dave to unreadable Grissom. Brushing away thoughts of whether she might've acquired that sexy forwardness in her exotic dancing days, Wendy concentrated on making a brief, breezy response as her assistant supervisor sauntered away.

Watching the unconscious sway of her hips as she walked quickly down the hallway towards the layout room, Wendy couldn't help but wonder if Catherine was aware of how magnetically attractive she was. She couldn't think of a single person at LVPD who didn't lust after her at least a little bit.

The sweet-faced brunette sighed quietly and turned back to her work. Luckily she'd become an expert at simultaneously processing evidence and carrying on the elaborate fantasies her mind had been spinning about a certain vivacious blonde, or she wouldn't be getting a thing done anymore.


	2. dim, lucent of all lovely mysteries

The glass of her office wall was cool on her back as Wendy pushed her up against it. The beautiful lab tech kissed Catherine fiercely, letting her hands wander down along the sides of the blonde's perfect waist and settle at her hips. Catherine curled the fingers of her left hand in the soft stray hairs at the base of the brunette woman's half-undone ponytail while her other arm wrapped around to caress her back through her thin cotton shirt.

When she slipped her fingers down to the small of her back and let them creep up under the younger woman's top, she was rewarded with a soft moan. Desperately needing to feel more of the hot, velvety skin she'd discovered, Catherine started tugging in frustration at the hem of Wendy's shirt. With a chuckle the DNA tech pulled back to let her supervisor slip the delicate white cotton over her head.

As soon as her shirt was off and on the floor, the rather disproportionate amount of clothing Catherine was still wearing occurred to Wendy. She began unbuttoning the red satin blouse that she'd struggled to keep from ripping open all day, a predatory glint lighting up her deep brown eyes.

It was mere minutes later, after her black La Perla bra and Cath's scarlet lace one were tossed to the floor, when Wendy finally seemed satisfied with the innumerable kisses she'd covered the blonde's face with. She worked her way down her neck, licking and nibbling at the sensitive skin of her jawline and collarbone, and the CSI moaned loudly.

Once Wendy had made it clear to her coworker that yes, she would be running this little show, and yes, she would be taking her time pleasuring Catherine, no matter how infuriating it was, the tech finally felt moved to let her lips brush down over the top of her breast.

Catherine gasped at the long-awaited sensation of warm, soft lips on her chest. She could already feel her nipples hardening at the sweeping arcs of Wendy's tongue around the sides of her full breasts. Her head thrown back in pleasure, she felt every last inhibition fade when Wendy gently suckled one perky bud between her lips. Hearing Cath's enthusiastic moan, she began swirling her tongue around the nipple while her fingers danced up her torso to cup her other breast. The sexy CSI was by this point utterly lost in ecstasy, and she could hear herself sighing loudly, she could feel the wetness gathering thickly in her panties even before being touched below the waist…

And that's when Catherine Willows woke up. She was lying half dressed between the tangled pale green sheets of her bed, coated lightly with a sheen of sweat, and her alarm was beeping erratically.

_Dear God,_ she thought. _Well that's new._


	3. a face flowered for heart's ease

POV: Catherine Willows, Senior CSI

Rating: T

Word Count: 518

It wasn't until she was back in the lab face-to-face with her dream's star that Catherine remembered what she'd dreamt the morning before. She'd caught up with Nicky to be sure they were on the same page with their shared case and was walking quickly towards the DNA lab when suddenly she saw a certain Wendy Simms through the room's glass wall, intently studying something under a microscope, and it all came rushing back to her. At times like these, her somewhat eidetic memory was more of a curse than a blessing. In her mind's eye the blonde CSI could see-clear as day-_Wendy pulling her black lace bra off and tossing it to the floor, eyes dark and aroused as she pounced towards Catherine and took one of her nipples into her mouth..._ An involuntary shiver ran up her spine that she was sure had nothing to do with the temperature inside LVPD.

Slowing from her usual breakneck pace to a casual stroll, Catherine took the next few moments to compose herself, her eyes never leaving the figure of the delicately gorgeous brunette just a window away. Wendy was sweetly beautiful, almost "girl next door" but somehow a bit more exotic and fine-featured. She couldn't help but run her gaze up and down the slender women's form, noting how her long legs added an appearance of grace rather than lankiness, how her breasts rested smooth and perky on her chest, how a bit of her silky hair had slipped out of her ponytail to curl gently around her fairy-like ear…

Suddenly the tech turned her lovely face and their eyes met immediately through the glass. _Shit. _Catherine hurried into the room and started speaking in her best rushed-professional tone about what they were hoping to get from the samples she was delivering. Under a minute later, she was back in the hallway, speed-walking towards the safe haven of her tiny office and internally scolding herself for not having the sense to stare at her coworker in a less obvious manner. _God, now the poor woman must think she was doing something wrong, or that I'm totally crazy, or worse… _With a deep sigh, Catherine slid into her chair and spun to face her cluttered desk.

The last time Catherine Willows had been with a woman had been years before, a tipsy hookup with a dear friend in her dancing days. At the time of course, she'd thought nothing of it; growing up as the naturally attractive daughter of a former dancer and in such a sex-charged city, she'd made out with girls and boys both by the age of 14 and lost her virginity at 16. _Maybe I just need a little woman-to-woman contact, _she thought, _just to get it out of my system. It can't just be Wendy specifically, I mean that would be ridiculous… I'm just lonely and in need of a little love, that's all. _Catherine rationalized all the way through the stack of papers Grissom had left for her to do and had soon wiped any guilt or worry from her mind.


	4. a brow's grace, soft as seas

POV: Wendy Simms, DNA Tech

Rating: G

Word Count: 748

Wendy had barely slept the day before and so was still trying to process everything that had just happened when Catherine breezed back into the hallway and hurried towards her office. _Did I just catch Catherine Willows checking me out? No, that could not possibly… but I mean that's so what it looked like…! _Mentally shushing herself, Wendy turned her attention back to the vials Cath had left for her to run tests on. She'd no more than put the first sample into the centrifuge and flipped it on than her thoughts were back to the gorgeous blonde again. Staring blankly into the rapidly swirling machine, she rested her head on one hand propped on the edge of the cold metal lab table and became so intensely spaced-out that the gentle flick to the back of her head five minutes later made her literally jump.

"You gonna get that sample out or just stare at it all day?"

She turned to see a smug David Hodges and wordlessly smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that some of us occasionally need to run real tests in this lab!"

"Yeah sure, Hodges," she said dryly. "And what all-important case requires you scum from trace to come bother me in the lovely land of DNA?"

"Just something _Grissom _assigned me personally to, so I'd actually like to run it myself, I am trained in all manner of forensic lab sciences you know and—"

"Alright, save it. You do your precious Grissom-priority-level tests and come find me in the break room when you're finished, alright?"

"Touchy, touchy, touchy…"

She would've slapped him again as she left the room, but Wendy just couldn't find the energy to do so. In truth, she was almost grateful to Hodges for giving her a brief but much-needed moment to breathe. The second she did reach the break room though, she was faced with a certain painfully attractive CSI pouring herself a cup of coffee. Or rather, she wasn't "faced" with her so much as the opposite; Wendy actually found herself entering the room a bit more slowly so as to stretch out the amount of time she had to gaze longingly at what she could see of Catherine's lovely curves from behind. _God, control yourself, Wendy. _She stopped in the doorframe to shut her eyes and rub her head, thinking about how much she needed either a few hours of sleep or an equivalent number of ibuprofen. Her self-pitying inner monologue was interrupted by a sudden burning sensation all over her front.

"Damnit, I'm so sorry Wendy, I didn't even see you there, wow nice going Catherine…" By the time Wendy had been able to put two and two together and realize that it was coffee spilled down her chest and none other than her secret crush who'd literally run into her with it, the other woman was apologizing profusely and across the room getting a handful of paper towels to help her clean herself up.

She'd also made her way back over to where Wendy seemed frozen in the doorway and began stripping her of her soaked lab coat and dabbing at her shirt before the exhausted brunette had regained her ability to speak.

"Oh, it's, um, it's fine don't worry about it... Catherine, really..." the blonde woman looked up from her hurried cleaning and, evidently seeing the darkness in Wendy's eyes and misinterpreting it as hostility, took a step back and instead held out the wad of paper towels to her.

As Wendy graciously took the paper towels from her coworker, her fingers brushed a little too slowly across her hand. They were left in a tense silence for a moment. When her lust-clouded mind had recovered enough from the innocuous hand-touching, Wendy realised that the other woman was still staring at her chest, where she now saw that the coffee had soaked into the thin fabric enough that the lace of her favourite bra was clearly visible through it.

"Would you, uh, like a change of clothes maybe? I have a few extra shirts in my locker, I could grab one for you...?" She'd never seen Catherine so flustered, and it was simply adorable.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," she smiled back at her gratefully.

"Okay great, I'll just go... well, you can come wait in my office if you'd like?"

With a quick nod Wendy followed her down the hallway and into her cozy little office.


End file.
